Is it too late?
by jadeyyygurl
Summary: Mikan has liked Natsume since she was 10 years old. But Natsume never did pay attention to her. But when a new guy comes along will he realize his feelings for Mikan?


**IS IT TOO LATE?  
**

**_Hello minna-san!!This is my very first fanfiction.  
_**

Mikan Sakura was a cheerful 16 year old. And is hopelessly in love with the ultimate heartthrob of the school, Natsume Hyuuga. She is in love with him since they were 10 years old. Yes, that long. But he never paid attention to her or even acknowledge her presence. For him, she is just one of his many fan girls and he always acted cold around her and also his fan girls. But despite of his rude attitude, Mikan never gave up, she always brings him lunch(which by the way he throws away) and is always there for him, supporting him even though he always ignores her.

_**Natsume's POV :**_

Thank god I escaped those crazy fan girls! They are so annoying!!! Especially that Sakura girl!! What, is she that dense that she can't notice that I will never fall for her? Well, she's an idiot.

I am currently here in my favorite place, the sakura tree. I always love it here because the ambiance is beautiful especially during spring, when the sakura petals fall down. But the main reason is because it is peaceful in here. I love spending my free time in here, reading my mangas. Amidst my reading, I heard an annoying voice.

"NATSUME!!!", shouted Polka. I call her Polka because back when we're just 10 years old, I saw her panties and the pattern of it was Polka dots.

_**Mikan's POV :**_

At last, I found him. I've been searching for him for the past two hours to give him his lunch. He is there sitting at the sakura tree reading his manga.

"NATSUME!!", I shouted. "I've made lunch for you Natsume - kun!Hope you'll like it!. I beamed at him. I sitted beside him and talked and talked.

_**Natsume's POV :**_

Ugh!! She really annoys me! How dare she sit beside me without my permission?! And now she makes my ears bleed my talking nonstop about worthless things. Well, I think this is the perfect time to her that I'm not interested with her and I will never be! Maybe, she will stop annoying me!

"Oi, ugly girl, will you stop blabbering?You are making my ears bleed!You know what?!Just leave me alone, you are such a nuisance!I hate your smiles I hate your face, I hate everything about you!!!So, leave me alone!!And put this in your idiotic brain, that I will never love you!!!!!So scram!", I screamed at her face.

I looked at her, and I saw tears trickling down her face. And for the first time in my life, I felt guilty. I felt a pang in my chest. What the hell?! Why I am feeling this way!!

Suddenly, she stood up. And she said to me in a trembling voice, "Ne, Natsume-kun, sorry for bothering you I will never bother you again. Ja ne!!"And then she ran away.

_**Mikan's POV :**_

This is the worst day of my life!!!The love of my life just rejected me and told me that I'm a nuisance to him. I can't stop myself from crying. It is starting to rain. But I don't care! From now on, I will never bother him again!

_**Natsume's POV : **_

I really feel guilty right now. And I can't understand why!I must be happy because I finally got rid of !!!Screw her!!

_The next day_

The students of Alice Academy was very shocked. The cheerful and bubbly Mikan Sakura is now walking in the hallways with red puffy eyes, large eyebags and a fake smile. Her friends are very shocked, especially Hotaru Imai. Her best friend. She is cold but she softens when it comes to Mikan.

_**Hotaru's POV :**_

What the hell is happening with the idiot?!She really looks depressed. That Hyuuga brat must be the cause of this.

"Oi baka, what happened?", I asked her.

"Oh hello Hotaru, nothing happened!hehe"

"You can't fool me Mikan, I can see that something is up. It must be Hyuuga isn't it?"

Suddenly Mikan started bawling her eyes out.

"Hoott-aru...he said that I'm such a nuisance to him and he will never love me!!!", she cried.

Curse you Hyuuga!!!You are not worth Mikan's tears.

"Mikan, forget him. He's a jerk! He's not worth your tears. Move on!", I said to her as I hug her.

"Thank you so much Hotaru!!You're the best!But I can't promise you that I can forget him"

She smiled, her true smile, not a fake one.

* * *

As the time pass by, Mikan ignores Natsume and is starting to move on. And Natsume, well, he is very regretful of what he did to Mikan. Because he finally realized that he loved Mikan. And his biggest mistake is that he rejected and insulted her. He misses her voice, her cheerful smiles and most especially her presence.

**_Natsume's POV :_**

I'm such an idiot!I really miss her. But now, she won't talk to me.

* * *

After 5 months

Mikan is still ignoring Natsume. One day, Narumi-sensei went inside the classroom with a new student. His name is Ruka Nogi. He has deep cerulean eyes, blonde hair and a gentle smile. A good example of a prince charming.

* * *

Mikan and Ruka became really close. And Natsume is really jealous because the love of his life is getting really close to Ruka. Everytime he sees her smiling with Ruka, his heart aches.

After some time he can't stand it anymore. Because a rumor is circling around the campus that Ruka and Mikan are dating. He almost choked on his food when he heard a girl telling her friend that horrible news. So, he decided that he will move to America with his brother to ease the pain. But before he goes to America he decided that he will tell his feelings to if he will experience a painful rejection. Or so he thought.

* * *

The next day he passed a note to Mikan.

_The note says :_

_Meet me at the Sakura tree after classes. Please._

_Natsume_

_**Mikan's POV :**_

Will I go or not?Well, I think I should go, maybe he will say something very important. I know most of you think I'm an idiot after all the thing he said to me, here I am, just one note and I'm obeying him like a dog that obeys its master. Because I still love him.

* * *

After classes

Mikan went immediately to the Sakura tree. There he saw Natsume sitting there with a serene look plastered in his face. Mikan can't help but admire the beauty in front if her.

**_Natsume's POV :_**

Well this is it. I feel so nervous right now. Even though I know she will reject me. It's all or nothing. I'm already leaving tomorrow.

"Hey", she greeted me.

Oh god! I really miss her. Her long auburn locks and of course her smile that melts my heart.

"I have something to tell you, I'm leaving for America tomorrow.", I said quietly.

She sat down beside me.

"What is it?', she asked.

Here goes nothing.

"I love you!I've just realized it when you started ignoring you is the biggest mistake I've ever I know that you're happy with Ruka. I just wanted you to know my feelings for you before I leave."

_**Mikan's POV :**_

Huh?Am I dreaming?Is this true?If it is a dream I don't wanna wake up anymore.

Wait, what did he mean by Ruka and me happy??

"I love you too Natsume!!"

_**Natsume's POV :**_

And here comes rejection. Wait, what?She said she loved me too?

"But what about Ruka?Isn't he your boyfriend?", I asked her.

Then suddenly she bursted out laughing.

"You mean Ruka?He does not like me nor love me. He likes my best friend Hotaru and he is asking tips because he is planning to court her."

I feel so dumb. But this means that we can be toghether?

"Mikan Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?", I asked.

"I'd love to, but you will leave tomorrow right?", she asked with teary eyes.

"Nope I'm going to stay here for you I will just call my brother to let him know that I'm not going to America.", I smiled.

And she smiled, and kissed me.


End file.
